Where's Edward?
by aliblewaunicorn
Summary: Twilight/Blood Ties x-over What hapens when Edward sudenly disapears? Bella goes to her old friend Coreene and her boss Vicki Nelson for help. and the culprit behind the disapearence may just be the demon everyon loves to hate....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **A/N: Hey everybody. I know I have three other stories that seriously need to update but this thing has been bugging me for about a month and I can seem to think of anything for my other stories because of it. So here it is chapter 1** **Hope you like it** **And please please please R&R ** Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was out hunting with Alice and Emmett, and of course Emmett had to make it a competition. _Hey Bells, I bet ya 200 that I can get more deer than you can in the next 45 mins! _Emmett was always betting with someone. Did I forget to mention my power? Well it's quite similar to Edward's really; the only major difference is that I can also make people hear _my_ thoughts. So basically I can communicate with people in our minds. It comes in handy in class, that's for sure.

Out of curiosity I turned to Alice and asked _Hey Alice Emmett wants to bet on who can hunt more deer in the next 45 mins, who wins? _She spaced out for a moment looking into the future, as the vision came to her I was watching it to, and I won, excellent. So I turned to Emmett and said "you're on Em" and with that we took off to the sound of Alice laughing at Emmett's stupidity.

45 mins later we were back at the spot we left from. I had caught 12. "well Emmett how many did you get?" I asked kinda smugly because I already knew I had won. "7" he answered proudly, to which I scoffed "7! That's it? I caught 12, so pay up" he grudgingly pulled his wallet out while muttering some nonsense about 'stupid psychic and mind reading vampires. I must say it was very amusing. Suddenly Alice and I were sucked into a vision, did I forget to mention I can also see the future, but only specific things, like any danger that may come to my family, but I don't get specifics, usually just date, time, who's in trouble, and a general idea of what happened.

But this vision frightened me to no end, Edward just disappeared about 2 mins ago! As both of us came out of the vision, I gasped and then fell to the ground in panic. "Bella Alice, what's wrong, what did you two see?" Emmett asked desperately. All I could get out was a very fait whisper "Edward" and with that I took off towards the house Emmett and Alice shouting after me.

I got back to the house in record time. But when I got there there was a scent I didn't recognize, and the only word to describe it was evil, it smelled evil. Seconds later Alice and Emmett caught up to me. "What is that smell?" Emmett asked, all I could say was "Evil" that one word seemed so much more accurate than it had ever meant in the past. "Bella what are we going to do about Edward. We can't just sit here and do nothing to save him!" Alice cried suddenly " I have to call Coreene" was all I said before I took off for the phone.

Coreene's POV

It's been a very quiet day, not much happening. Then the phone rang.

"Vicki Nelson investigations, Coreene spea..." before I could even finish my sentence I was cut off by a beautiful voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Coreene, just shut up and listen!" I was offended that this person would talk to me like that, I'd never done anything to her, but she seemed to realize something

"Oh! I forgot it changed my voice too, you probably don't recognize me anymore. Coreene it's me Bella." I was shocked, I hadn't spoken to Bella in a long time, but then I freaked

"OMG! Bella, is it really you, what's up!" I asked

"Nothing good, your boss wouldn't happen to be free this afternoon would she? I have a major problem and she's the only one who can help me" Bella sounded very panicked

"She's free this afternoon, but how are you going to get here from Washington that fast?"

"Don't worry about it, it's taken care of, I'll see you at about 2, bye" then she hung up. I then got up and went over to Vicki's office and got her attention

"You have a client coming over at 2 she just called" I really hoped Vicki wouldn't ask for details but being Vicki she of course asked

"What's the client's problem, and can you give me the info I need?"

"Well, all I can tell you is that the client is my best friend Bella Swan, she wouldn't tell me what the problem was though, so I can't tell you much" I proceeded to tell Vicki as much basic info on Bella as she needed. By the time I was done it was 10 to 2.

"OMG! She'll be here in a few minutes, I can't wait to see her again!" as I said that I headed back to my desk. At exactly 2 o'clock the door opened but it couldn't have been Bella who walked through the door, this girl was inhumanly beautiful, since it couldn't have been Bella I asked

"Can I help you?" she came over to me and said

"Why Coreene, I'm hurt that you don't recognize your best friend!" she said in mock hurt, that's when it clicked, it _was_ Bella, so I stood up and ran and gave her a hug screaming "Bella, is that seriously you, you've change so much since the last time I saw you!" I was happy to see my best friend, though I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'less than you'd think'. That's when I noticed the ring, it was gorgeous, so I grabbed her hand only now realizing how hard and cold her skin was and the look on her face, but I paid no attention to that and just squealed a bit and said "You're MARRIED! When did that happen?"

"About a year ago" was all she said. That's when Vicki walked out saying

"Coreene, for a Goth you sure are perky." She then turned to notice Bella and I thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, I heard Bella chuckle quietly beside me. Vicki quickly composed her self and said

"You must be Bella, why don't you come back to my office and we can get started on whatever you need my help with" and with that they retreated into Vicki's office. When I was sure the door was closed and they were settled in, I went over to the door and started eavesdropping. And I think it's safe to say that it was probably the most bizarre conversation I had ever heard between my best friend and someone else.

Bella's POV

As I walked into Vicki's office the smell of vampire that I had come across near Coreene's desk was even more potent in the office as well as on Vicki. Needless to say I was slightly concerned, because it smelled like a different species of vampire. We sat down and I knew that Coreene was listening but I knew she would find out sooner or later, so it didn't bother me much. Before I began I decided to listen to her thoughts quickly _She seems to inhuman to possibly human, I wonder if Henry would know what she is?_ Hmmm, so this Henry person might be the vampire that I smell here, I might as well get straight to the freaky stuff.

"Is Henry a vampire?" I asked, Vicki looked panicked, then frightened, then curious in the space of about 30 seconds, it was quiet comical.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well because I smell vampire all over this building" she looked shocked at my answer, her thoughts only confirmed that. _What does she mean she can smell vampire? I definitely need to talk to Henry about her now. And how does she know his name?_ I decided to just come out and say it.

"I mean I can smell that a vampire comes here frequently, and before you ask how I can smell a vampire it's because I'm a vampire too, a different species of vampire mind you but still a vampire. And to answer your question I know his name because you thought it." I said in a rather bored tone, but it seemed to shock her, so I explained further

"Oh, don't look so shocked, my species of vampire, well some of us have _special_ abilities. I happen to have three, which is very unusual. First I can communicate with people in our minds, so I can read peoples thoughts and speak to them in their minds, Second I can see the future nothing specific and I really only see things that are going to e a danger to my family. And lastly I'm all but immune to human blood, my father Carlisle thinks it has something to do with my aversion to blood as a human." That's when something clicked, something Edward had mentioned about a vampire friend.

"Hold on, this Henry, you wouldn't e referring to Henry Fitzroy would you?" I asked Vicki.

"Yes, Henry's last name is Fitzroy. But what does that have to do with anything, and what exactly is your situation?" that's when I realized I still hadn't gotten to that part.

"Well, I would much rather only have to explain this once, so do you mind if we wait until Henry wakes? It will be much less painful for me, and I'll finally meet the infamous Henry Fitzroy" I whispered the last part but she heard me anyway.

"I think I'll go catch up with Coreene, it seems that I now have much to explain to her" I registered Vicki's confused expression and giggled slightly "Your wonderful assistant is listening on the other side of the door" I explained. "I'll see you at dusk then" and with that I left the office to go and face the relentless questioning I knew I was about to receive.

Coreene's POV

WHAT! Bella is a freaking VAMPIRE and she didn't tell me, I wonder what else she hasn't told me. I am so going to grill her about it when she steps out of Vicki's office. Oh crap, I forgot she probably heard all of that. That's going to take some getting used to. I heard the door open, I turned around and saw Bella and said

"You've got some splainin' to do"

**A/N: there you go chapter one, please let me know what you think about it it would brighten up my depressing life considerably**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Coreene's right I do have to explain things to her. She deserves that much.

"Alright, I'll explain everything to you. Just tell me what you want to know"

"Well, first when did you become a vampire?" She asked

"My honeymoon" I waited for her next question

"O.k., does your husband know what you are?"

"That's not a bad question. Yes he does. He's the one that changed me" Coreene looked shocked at that.

"You said you're a different species of vampire, what are the differences between you and Henry?" excellent question.

"Well, assuming it's the Henry I think it is, my kind can't sleep, at all, we can go out in the sun but we sparkle" she looked disbelieving at that "we have super strength, speed hearing, sight and sense of smell." After I finished, Coreene looked awed. She kept on asking me questions for a couple of hours, but she forgot the most important question.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so?"

"You're forgetting the most important question you know?" she looked confused, so I continued, "Aren't you concerned about my diet?" she seemed to realize that she didn't know about my hunting habits.

"Oh! Right, food. Well?" I chuckled slightly at that.

"You don't seem to concerned. Anyway, I don't drink human blood. My family and I only hunt animals." She looked disbelieving again so I reminded her that I was a different kind of vampire, she seemed to believe it after that.

By the time Coreene was done with her version of the Spanish inquisition, it was nearly dusk. Suddenly I was sucked into a vision, but this one was a bit different, I saw exactly when Henry was going to arrive, but I also saw how hurt he was going to be when he found out Edward was missing. It was heart breaking. It was also in much more detail than usual. When I came out of the vision, Coreene was waving a hand frantically in front of my face yelling my name; Vicki was standing right beside her looking slightly panicked.

"Bella! What just happened there? You totally zoned out on me!" Coreene sounded really concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about, I just had a vision. Henry will be here in exactly 10 mins." Vicki looked like she was going to have a heart attack, so I checked her thoughts _10 mins. This can't go well. I hope Henry doesn't attack her for being in his territory._ That's all I needed to hear before I burst out laughing. They both gave me a look like I was crazy. I could hardly blame them.

"Vicki there's no need to worry about a fight over his territory. We are different kinds of vampire so there won't be a problem. That and my husband is one of his best friends, he wouldn't hurt me. And you may want to be ready to comfort him once I explain things properly." We were silent until his scent got close to the door, he'd be here in about 30 seconds. "He's here" was all I said as I turned to face the door. He could already smell me so I checked his thoughts. _There's a vampire here, smells like Edward's kind too, but it's not his sister's or Esme, this can't be good._ I laughed at that. I'll have to tell him immediately I mean no harm. Then he walked in the door and saw me.

Henry's POV

I was walking to Vicki's office; I was almost there when I came across a scent. Whoever it is, is female._ There's a vampire here, smells like Edward's kind too, but_ _it's not his sister's or Esme, this can't be good._ Then I walked through the doors and saw a vampire that looked like Edward's kind, suddenly the strangest thing happened, I heard a voice in my head. _Hello Henry, it's nice to meet you. My name is Isabella Cullen, but I prefer Bella. Don't be alarmed; I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here because I am in need of your and Vicki's services. Sit and I'll explain everything._ I was shocked to say the least, but I complied. I sat down and waited for Bella to do the same.

"What's this about vampire?" I asked, she looked slightly offended, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I needed answers first.

"I'm shocked Henry. I thought you'd be more pleasant towards a Cullen?" was her response.

"How do I know you really are a Cullen? I have no proof?"

"Well would you like me to prove it to you? The members of the family are Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and myself. Their _special_ abilities are Alice can see the future, Edward reads minds, Emmett is unusually strong, Rosalie her…vanity, Jasper is an empathy, Carlisle's compassion, Esme her ability to love passionately and myself well I have many powers, I can see the future, I'm telepathic and am all but immune to human blood. Our family only hunt animals, I can continue if you'd like." Wow I guess she is part of the Cullen family. But I wonder what her exact connection to them is.

"My exact connection is that Edward is my husband." That shocked me.

"He's your husband?"

"Yes, he's my husband." I wonder why he never told me he was getting married?

"He wanted to tell you but he didn't have your contact information. He's told me a lot about you; he's told me how you two are best friends. It just makes this that much harder to tell you. Early this morning he just disappeared. There was a scent, but none of us recognized it. I was hoping you'd be able to help with that. The only thing we've been able to come up with is that there's something evil about whatever took him."

She was dry sobbing by the end of her explanation as to what happened. How could something like this happen to my best friend? This is very depressing to say the least. While I as thinking that Vicki came over and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. It helped me stay calm. There's only one thing I can do at this point. I turned towards Bella and looked her in the eye, she was still dry sobbing but I got her to calm down and focus. _Of course I'll help. It must be ten times worse for you _I thought.

Bella's POV

I had finished explaining everything to them and by now I was dry sobbing. Henry was looking me in the eye, and he eventually got me to calm down. _Of course I'll help. It must be ten times worse for you._ When I heard that thought I got up and hugged him, not bothering to hide my vampire speed.

"Thank you so much Henry. I can't loose him I just can't. You have no idea what we've been through to be together." I said quietly, but I knew they all heard me. I let go of him soon after that.

"Well first things first, I need to see if I know the scent" he said, "Were do you live?"

"Forks Washington. Let's go, my sister has already booked us seats on the first flight to Seattle." We left a minute later, deciding to stop at their places so they could get some clothes.


	3. another stupid authors note

a/n

a/n

just to let you guy's know I start school today (grade 10, not going to be pretty)

so basically I'm starting high school and the teachers at my school are evil when it comes to homework so I won't be able to update much

but with the people I go to school with I'll be inspired for later chapter's in my stories

hopefully

but please don't kill me I'm super stressed right now and I promise to try and update faster


	4. stupid authors note 2SORRY

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've just had insane amounts of homework and ridiculous amounts of fundraising so that I can spend 2 weeks in Europe with my friends next summer. NO ADULTS! and I hurt myself so I'm on crutches. So basically what I'm saying is I'm exhausted!

**BUT I have 2 long weekends in a row coming up so I'll probably be able to write something's the second weekend. I'm way too busy this coming weekend. **

**So yeah again I'm really really sorry. **


	5. AN JUST LETTING YOU KNOW

A/N: Hey just thought I'd let you all know I changed my pen name to emoBella

**A/N: Hey just thought I'd let you all know I changed my pen name to emoBella.**

**And i promise I'll update soon I'm just finishing a project for religion and a project for social.**

**Love ya'll**


	6. sorry last an I SWEAR!

**A/N: hey everyone!**

**I have a couple of announcements.**

**I've changed my pen name to WickedLovelyInk'd**

**I know I TOTALLY suck with updating but I've almost finished a chapter for more than one story. Life just keeps getting in the way**

**I recently got a review saying that when I put a reason for my lack of updates it looks like I'm looking for pity. I'd like to set things straight. When I put a specific reason I'm NOT looking for pity. That's actually the last thing I want. I just feel like you my wonderful readers deserve a reason for my sucky updating. And it's a wonderful way to vent and get things off my chest without having to deal with the infuriating looks of pity and whatever else I get from my friends. So if it looks like I want pity I'm sorry, that's not my intention.**

**and finally HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. Hope you all have fun**


	7. please dont hate me

A/N: I know I promised no more of these but this is actually important.

After long consideration I have realized that I'm not in the right mental state to write any chapters at the moment.

On march 1st I had to run to catch a last minute flight to Minneapolis because I received news that my dad was dieing. I got there too late.

My dad was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or A.L.L, in December of '05. He fought so hard but in the end the cancer beat him. I know that in some of these authors notes I've bitched about him, but I never hated him, it was some of the things he did that I hated.

Please understand that I'm having a hard time dealing with this because the first time I see my dad in almost two years is when he's lying dead in a hospital bed.

I promise to try and update if I can but I hope you can all understand how fucked up my life is at the moment.

Please ont review this because I will eventually take it down. If you have anything you'd like to say please send me a PM.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully understanding.

WickedLovelyInk'd


End file.
